Learning To Cope
by ILoveFlitwick
Summary: I adopted this story from Raiseyourvoice the first 4 chaps are word for word copies the rest will be my continuation with her ideas!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Learning to Cope**

**AN I adopted this story from Raise your voice. The first four Chapters are an exact word for word copy and then I will add from there.**

**Chapter One**

_**School Begins**_

Harry sighed as he passed the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. Looking around he watched as the other students and parents said their goodbyes and kids meet up with their friends. Shaking his head slightly he began to walk to the Hogwarts Express and dragged his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage up the steps. Walking down the isle he looked for an empty compartment. Finally finding one toward the end on the left he slid the door open and put his things away. Sitting down he looked out the window and continued to watch as everyone said their goodbyes.

He didn't notice as the compartment door slid open again, or a red headed boy and a bushy haired girl entered or began putting their belongings away. A hand touching his shoulder caused him to turn to the other occupants of the compartment.

_Ron and Hermione._ He thought as he sat Hermione standing next to his seat and Ron seated across from him.

Hermione smiled at him as she sat down and he could see her mouth move. He assumed she had said hi, but he couldn't be certain.

Taking a chance he replied. "Hi Hermione, Ron." He hoped his voice didn't sound strained. He wouldn't be surprised if it did. He was sore and tired and didn't want anything more than to curl up in his bed in Gryffindor tower.

Harry looked over at Ron as he saw movement. Ron was talking very animatedly and very fast. Harry had taught himself how to read others lips a little but not well enough to keep up a conversation. Just enough to know what the Dursley's wanted.

Obviously his confusion showed because a few moments later Hermione tapped him on the shoulder again. Turning to her he saw a concerned expression on her face. She said something but he didn't understand. She too, was speaking too fast. After several more tries she finally quieted and stared at him a moment, her expression told Harry she was confused and thinking intently. It was the same expression she got when she was really deep in her homework. Finally she looked away and stood up. Harry watched as she rummaged through her trunk and finally pulled out something. He recognized it as a muggle note pad and pen. After a moment of writing she handed the pad to him.

_What's wrong Harry? Are you okay?_ Was written in her neat scrawl.

Harry sat a moment and thought. Should he tell her? Should he wait till he got back to Hogwarts? Would he be able to hide this? No. He knew he couldn't hide this. Not from Ron and Hermione. They'd figure it out. But what then?

He didn't feel comfortable telling her what was wrong so he took the pen and began to write to her.

_No. I can't hear you._ Harry wrote in his untidy scrawl. Hermione read the short note and looked up after a moment. Her brows creased in concern or confusion. Harry couldn't tell. She also handed the note to Ron and he read it. He looked up with a similar expression on his face.

Hermione began to write again after Ron gave her the notebook back.

_What happened Harry? How long have you not been able to hear? Why didn't you contact us? Did you get medical attention?_

Harry sighed as he read it and began his reply. This time he spoke.

"I lost my hearing shortly after we left Hogwarts. I couldn't contact you because Uncle Vernon Hedwig's gone and I never got your letters. And no, no doctors." He had purposefully left the part of what had happened out. He didn't really want to think about that day.

Hermione took the notebook again and began to write. Handing the notebook back to him he read the note.

_What happened? How did you lose your hearing?_ Harry sighed. Obviously she would realize he had left that out.

"I don't want to talk about it."He answered shortly and turned back to the window and watched as the last of the students began to board the train. He felt a tap to his arm but ignored it. He didn't want to talk right now. He knew that this was rude of him, and probably very childish, but he really didn't feel up to conversation or questions right now. A few more taps came to his arm, but again he ignored it. Finally they seemed to realize he was refusing to answer any more of their questions.

Harry watched and felt as the train began to move. He continued to look out the window.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed put the notebook was thrust in front of his face for him to see.

_We have Prefect duties. Will you be okay? We'll be back shortly._

Harry looked over at them and gave a small smile and nodded. After a moment they both nodded and left the compartment.

Ten minutes passed and Harry continued to watch the scenery outside. It was because of this he didn't notice the compartment door open again or someone entering.

A punch to his face surprised him and caused him to fall off the seat and to the ground. Looking up he saw Draco Malfoy and his two goons. _Just what I needed._ Harry thought sarcastically. Draco spoke but Harry didn't understand him. Harry looked over and noticed the notepad still laying there, thankfully Malfoy hadn't noticed. Harry didn't want Malfoy to know of his loss of hearing. A kick to his stomach brought his attention back to Malfoy. Harry doubled over in pain and attempted to get his breathing even.

A movement next to him caught his attention. Expecting another blow he braced himself, but to his surprise the touch didn't hurt. Looking up slowly he saw Ron kneeling next to him and Hermione behind him. Ron helped him to his feet and got him to the seat. Hermione handed him the notebook.

_Are you okay? _

Harry nodded after a moment and both Ron and Hermione gave him disbelieving looks.

_No your not. Where did he hurt you?_ Hermione wrote.

Harry sighed. His breathing had returned to normal. "He punched me in the face and kicked my stomach."

_Can we get you anything?_ Ron wrote.

Harry shook his head. "Can I just go to sleep? I'm rather tired." He asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded and stood up taking the notepad with her and sat next to Ron. Harry put his feet on the seat and laid his head down over his arm and closed his eyes. A moment later a tap to his shoulder forced him to open his eyes. It was Ron with a sweater in his hand. He motioned for Harry to sit up and placed the sweater where Harry's head had laid. Harry looked up at Ron and gave him a grateful smile and laid down again, falling asleep quickly.

Several hours later, after night had fallen a shake to his arm woke up. Looking around tiredly he saw it was Hermione. She held the note out to him.

_We're at the school. You need to get into your robes._

Harry nodded and stood up. After pulling his robes on he followed Ron and Hermione.

Arriving at the school Hermione and Ron led him past the Great Hall and up the stairs. Three flights of stairs later and Harry realized where they were taking him. Madam Pomfrey. He knew there was no way out of it. They had their minds made and maybe, just maybe, she could fix his hearing.

Entering the infirmary they lead Harry to the closest bed and had him sit down and went to Madam Pomfrey's office.

_I think she's already at the feast._ Hermione wrote on the note pad after they had come back beside him. Harry nodded.

"Why don't you two go to the feast? I'll wait here." Harry offered. He didn't want them to miss the beginning of the year feast because of him.

Ron shook his head and began to write on the note pad._ No chance mate. We'll wait with you._

Harry looked up from the note pad and raised an eyebrow. Ron missing a meal willingly! It was nice though. That he was willing to for Harry.

The rest of the time passed with Ron and Hermione passing notes back and forth to Harry. They only brought up their summers and the new school year and classes.

The office door opening caught the three friend's attention. Madam Pomfrey looked at them stunned for a moment then she briskly walked up to them and spoke. He watched as Ron and Hermione talked with her, and Madam Pomfrey shooting him glances.

"Harry can't hear you." Ron interrupted Madam Pomfrey med rant. Madam Pomfrey abruptly stopped and stared at him.

"And why can't Mr. Potter hear, Mr. Weasley?"

"We don't know. He told us he hasn't been able to hear since shortly after summer holiday began." Ron answered back.

"How did he tell you this?" She asked looking at Harry intently.

"We've been using a note pad to write to each other." Hermione answered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded after a moment and walked toward Harry to begin her examination. She pulled out her wand and began to mutter a few select words waving it over Harry.

About ten minutes later she turned around and went to her office, moments later exiting with the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who wore a frown on his face and no twinkle in his eyes. He looked at Harry and back at Madam Pomfrey and spoke.

"Is his hearing repairable?" He asked concerned. Madam Pomfrey had briefed him of the situation through the fire call to his office.

"Currently, no." Madam Pomfrey answered sadly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely then turned to Ron and Hermione. "Why don't you two go to the kitchens, I dare say you know where it is, and get something to eat. I'm sure your both hungry."

"But we want to stay with Harry!" Ron said immediately. He didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"You may see him later." Dumbledore answered.

"Will he be coming back to Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked.

"We shall see, Mrs. Granger." Dumbledore answered.

Hermione turned and hugged Harry lightly, not wanting to aggravate the injuries Malfoy had given him. Ron gently squeezed his shoulder and left the room with Hermione.

Dumbledore looked around and finally found a piece of parchment. "May I borrow your quill, Poppy?" She nodded and he spelled it to work as a quick notes quill and handed to parchment to Harry.

_When did you lose your hearing?_ The quill wrote.

"A little over a week after school let out."

_How did you lose your hearing?_

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to answer that question. "No." Was all he would say. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey frowned further.

_Why didn't you contact anyone, Harry?_

"Couldn't. I never got any letters anyone sent to me."

_Why didn't you get Hedwig to send a note then?_

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She's dead."

_What happened to her?_

"She was shot." Harry answered in a quiet voice.

_Who shot her?_

Harry didn't answer for a moment. Finally he spoke in the same quiet voice. "Uncle Vernon."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. He asked Madam Pomfrey what would be needed for Harry, and if he would be able to go back to his tower.

"There is a muggle device that I'm sure we can get a permit for. It puts what we say into words. He can also be taught sign language, speaking with hands, and learn to read lips. As for going back to Gryffindor tower, not at the moment."

"And classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Once we get the communication device, yes, he should be able to better handle classes."

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Harry.

_I will be having you room with one of your Professors. Madam Pomfrey prefers it that you don't go back to the tower for the time being. We will also be getting a device to better help you understand what is being spoken._

Harry nodded. He'd expected that he wouldn't be allowed to stay in the tower. He was relieved about the communication device. It would definitely make things easier. "Who will I be staying with?"

Dumbledore smiled. His eyes twinkling for the first time since he'd entered the infirmary. "I was thinking our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Remus Lupin."

Harry frowned. Who was Professor Lupin? What if he didn't like him. What if he was like Lockheart or Quirrel? What if he didn't want him there? Would he just be in the way?

Dumbledore seemed to realize where Harry's thoughts were leading.

_Professor Lupin used to be a close friend of your parents, Harry. Your parents considered him like a godfather to you._

Harry looked up surprised at the note. Professor Lupin knew his parents? Was considered like a godfather to him by his parents…? So he couldn't hate him, could he? The quill moving gained his attention.

_Why don't we head to my office? Then I will go to Professor Lupin's rooms and discuss the latest events with him._ Dumbledore suggestion. Harry nodded and followed him. Leaving Harry in his office, Dumbledore went to his newest professors rooms.

"Hello, Albus." Remus said as he saw his guest.

"Hello, Remus. How are you settling in?"

"Quite well." Remus answered smiling. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thank you Remus." Dumbledore said pleasantly, before becoming serious. "I must ask a favor of you, though, Remus."

"And what might that be, Albus?" Remus asked suddenly alert.

"Young Mr. Potter was just in the infirmary. We have learned that he has recently lost his hearing, and he is unable to stay in his tower. I was wondering if you would allow him to stay with you."

Remus was too stunned to respond immediately. Harry? James' son? Was deaf? Finally, realizing Dumbledore was waiting for an answer, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Of course, Albus. I would love to have him here. How did he lose his hearing?"

"He hadn't said." Dumbledore replied sadly. "Though I have my theory."

"And your theory is?" Remus asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"I believe his Uncle is the cause." Dumbledore said in a sad voice.

"If you suspected abuse, why didn't you remove him from his relatives care, then?" Remus asked, suddenly angry.

"I hadn't previously suspected abuse." Dumbledore answered, looking him strait in the eyes. "Poppy however has also told me of signs of abuse he currently has."

Remus sighed and rubbed his face. "Is he okay?"

"Other then the hearing loss he is rather undernourished. He has some bruising and is quite sore. But that is the worst of his physical injuries. Mentally, he may have trouble dealing with the events that have occurred. Time will tell."

"Is that the worse of the abuse he's suffered?" Remus asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"As far as we can tell, yes." Dumbledore answered honestly.

Remus nodded. "I'll set up the guest room."

"Thank you Remus." Dumbledore said as he turned and left.

Dumbledore went back to his office and informed Harry that Remus had agreed. Harry seemed to be relieved, but didn't say. He did however ask if it would be a bother to Remus.

_No, he says he'd love to have you._ The quill wrote and Harry sighed.

Entering Remus' rooms Harry began to look around. There were a few pictures on the walls. The rooms seemed fairly large. Entering the living room Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit and he did so. A moment later a skinny man with brown hair speckled with grey entered from the hallway. He smiled as he saw Harry.

_Hello Harry._ The quill wrote._ My name is Remus Lupin._ Remus held out his hand.

Harry smiled shyly and took the pro-offered hand. "Hello, Professor."

_Come and I'll show you your rooms._ Harry read from the note pad. Harry nodded and stood, but the quill began to write again.

_Your belongings are already in your room. Should you need anything don't hesitate to ask Remus, one of your professors, or me. Good night Harry._

"Good night, headmaster." Harry said before following Remus out of the rooms. Unknown to Harry Remus had called to the headmaster to stay so they could talk some more.

Entering the guest room Harry looked around. It was a fairly large room. The bed was decorated in light and dark blue bed coverings and hangings around the bed. There was a chest of draws and a closet across from the bed. And next to the bed there was a desk and chair.

Harry noticed the quill in his hands had started writing again.

_These are your rooms. Feel free to change anything. If you need any help then I'll be in the living room. _

Harry nodded. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

_Your welcome, Harry._ The quill wrote as Remus left the room.

Entering the living room Remus sat down on his over stuffed chair.

"Harry hasn't eaten yet, so I suggest calling a house elf." Dumbledore said snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

"I will, Albus." Remus answered looking up. "What about classes?"

"Bring him to my office during classes. He can read or work on something when he's with me."

"Thank you, Albus." Remus answered smiling lightly at his former headmaster.

"Good night Remus."

"Good night Albus." And with that Albus left the rooms.

Remus called the house elf and requested some food for his young charge. When the food arrived he laid it on the table in front of the couch and went to Harry's room. The door was opened so he looked around for Harry. Harry was at the desk putting his books in the shelf over the desk. He smiled as he watched Harry. Harry looked very similar to his father, James. But he had much of the same facial structure as his mother, and the same emerald eyes. He has his father's messy black mop of hair. Harry turned around and noticed his professor.

"Hello, Professor." Harry picked up his note pad and read as the quill wrote.

_I had a house elf bring some supper for you._

"Thank you." Harry replied.

_It's in the living room._ Remus motioned for Harry to follow him.

Entering the living room Harry sat down at the couch and began to eat. He was very hungry, having missed the feast.

"Dumbledore said you knew my parents?"Harry asked Remus.

_Yes, very well. Your father was one of my best friends in school. You look very much like him, you know?_

Harry nodded and smiled. "That's what everyone tells me. They also say I have my mother's eyes."

_They are correct. You do._ The quill wrote.

Harry smiled but didn't reply back.

"What do I do during your classes?"

_Albus says you can spend that time in his office reading and working on assignments._

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother." Harry said quietly after reading the note.

Remus frowned. Did Harry really think he was being a problem?

_You aren't being any bother. I am very happy to have you here._

Harry nodded but didn't answer. Finally when he'd finished eating, Remus noticed he didn't eat the full meal which wasn't much, just one plate. Remus let it go for now, and Harry went to get ready for bed.

An hour later he found Harry sound asleep with a book on his stomach. Picking it up and looking at the cover he smiled as he read_ Quidditch Through the Ages._ James too, had loved this book.

After putting the book away on the shelf he turned back to his new charge. He was ecstatic about seeing Harry again. But he also couldn't believe what Harry had been through. Being in an abusive home, he couldn't imagine. Then losing his hearing. Harry had to be a very strong person to be as pleasant as he was. Shaking his head Remus sighed and blew the light out.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do not own Harry potter and see 1st chap for the rest of what I do not own.**

**Chapter Two**

Harry rubbed his hands nervously. Remus had brought him to the muggle world to get an ear examination and see what the muggle doctors might be able to do for him. He had only been to a doctor a few times growing up, and that was only because his relatives had no choice. The law made them send him to school, and to go to school he needed to have check ups and shots.

A note pad was placed in front of him by Remus. They couldn't use the Quick Notes Quill because they were in the muggle world, so everything had to be hand written on a muggle note pad.

_Are you okay?_ Was written in Remus' neat scrawl.

Harry nodded then began to write.

_Just a little nervous, Remus._

Earlier in the week Remus has asked Harry to call him by his first name when they were not in class.

_There's no reason to be nervous, Harry._ Remus wrote on the note pad.

"I know." Harry said sighing. "I just don't have a lot of experience with doctors." Remus nodded in understanding.

"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter?" Remus heard and looked up to find a doctor waiting there. He motioned for Harry to stand up and began to speak with the doctor. The doctor was an average height, had light graying hair, and wore glasses.

"Yes, that's us." Remus said holding out his hand. "This is Harry." He said motioning to Harry. The doctor also held out his hand to Harry, and spoke to Remus.

"I'm Doctor Long." The Doctor informed Remus and motioned for them to follow him.

Entering Doctor Long's office Harry looked around as Remus and Doctor Long spoke. The room was mostly white, but had a few pictures and posters, most of ears and the inner ear. A tap on his shoulder gained his attention. Looking up he saw Remus who was holding out the notebook to him.

_This is Doctor Long, Harry. He will be examining your ears, then we'll see what happens, okay?_

Harry nodded. He had been forewarned already that he may not be able to get his hearing back, but he would be able to learn how to live deaf. So he kept from getting his hopes up. But he was at least happy that they might be able to help him in some way.

Doctor Long motioned for him to sit down in the chair, and he watched as Doctor Long moved around. He didn't understand most of what Doctor Long was doing. Doctor Long would speak at times to Remus.

"Is it known how he lost his hearing?" Doctor Long asked while looked through something that looked like a special muggle microscope into his ear.

"No, he hasn't told anyone, and we've been told not to push." Remus answered. "Would it help to know how it happened?"

"In the file you mentioned that you believe the hearing loss is due to abuse?" Doctor Long asked.

"Yes." Remus answered sighing. Doctor Long nodded but didn't comment. Finally he took his head away from the microscope and looked over at Remus.

"I don't believe knowing what happened would help us with giving him his hearing back." Doctor Long said with a sigh, obviously he was not happy about that outcome. "But I do believe it would help him emotionally to talk with someone someday about what happened."

Remus nodded. He'd been told the same by Madam Pomfrey after speaking with her earlier in the week. Doctor Long's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He noticed Doctor Long had moved to Harry's right ear and was now examining it through the microscope. "He has the same scaring in this ear as the left ear. Unfortunately there is nothing I am able to do."

"What do you suggest, then?" Remus asked. He was disappointed to hear that Doctor Long couldn't do any more to get Harry his hearing back, but also he'd expected as much, after talking with Madam Pomfrey. But maybe Doctor Long would know of some ways to make Harry's life easier being deaf. "I was told of a device that puts what is said into words. Would that help him?"

Doctor Long nodded. "Yes, I believe it would. But that isn't the only thing that could help. I'll provide you with some books on sign language. Are you his current guardian?"

"Kind of. Harry is in my care, but I have no legal custody over him."

"Is there any chance of his current legal guardians to get custody of him again?" Doctor Long asked. He was suddenly very concerned. If his patient had suffered his hearing loss do to abuse at the hands of his guardians and was forced to go back to their care that could be disastrous. And the fact that Harry wasn't talking about how he lost his hearing did not help matters. Currently there was nothing that could prevent them getting him back to there custody if they really wanted.

Remus sighed. "If they fight hard enough, yes. But they don't like him much, and I doubt they would fight for him. Also I believe the headmaster of the school he attends, and I work at, has legal custody over him as long as the school year is in session."

"Well try and get full custody of him to someone he trusts." Doctor Long advised. "Anyway, back to the original topic. I would suggest spending at least an hour with him a day going through the sign language books. He needs to learn it so he can understand the signs, and sign back should his speech become distorted because he can't hear himself speaking. But also those around him need to learn so it would be easier to communicate with him."

"That's not a problem. I think his friends will be thrilled to learn." Remus said with a smile. Over the past week his friends had been doing everything they could to try and help Harry. They spent as much time as they could with him, using the Quick Notes Quill to communicate, but it was kind of difficult for Harry to carry that around.

"That's good to hear." Doctor Long said happily. That was one obstacle for Harry out of the way with. "Also I will order the device you mentioned earlier. That will help him when he is around people who can't communicate with sign language. It should be delivered in a few days and I can get a hold of you."

"I would really appreciate that, Doctor Long." Remus said relieved. "But I'll have to give you the number of a friend of mine. The school I work at is so remote there is no phone access."

"That's fine. How long till you would be notified that I called?" Doctor Long asked looking over at Remus.

"It wouldn't take too long. A few hours maybe." Remus answered. He didn't want to give too many details because he was speaking to a muggle. Doctor Long nodded.

Doctor Long stood up from his seat and went over to his patient file and began to write his findings of his examination. "I'll be back in a moment." Doctor Long informed Remus before stepping out of the room.

Remus smiled as he looked at Harry. He began to write a note before giving it to Harry.

_You okay?_

Harry nodded.

_Doctor Long says there is too much damage to heal your ears. _

Harry nodded again sadly. He'd expected this outcome.

_Doctor Long is going to give us some books to study on sign language. He's going to order the communication device and it should be arriving in a few days._

"Okay." Harry said nodded. He was happy to hear he was going to be given some things to better help him understand what people were saying. It was very odd seeing peoples lips move but not hearing any sound coming out.

At that moment the door opened and Doctor Long entered with an armful of books. He came over and stood next to Harry and placed the books on a small table near by and took out a note book of his own.

_These are books I want you to study with Mr. Lupin. They are sign language books. A way of speaking with your hands. I have placed an order in for a device that will allow you to read what people say. It should be here in a few days._

"Thank you." Harry said after reading the doctors note. Doctor Long smiled and turned to Remus.

"Have you informed him of the outcome of his examination?"

:Remus nodded. "Yes."

Doctor Long nodded and wrote again on his note book.

_It was a pleasure meeting you, Harry. I'll see you again in a few days._

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Doctor Long nodded and showed them out.

Remus and Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and they flooed to Hogwarts Headmasters office from there. Harry stumbled out of the fire place. He had never gotten used to flooing. And he had never learned how to stay on his feet when he came out. Standing up he looked around and noticed the headmaster who smiled at him. A moment later Harry saw green flames and Remus came tumbling out. Harry grinned, obviously Remus had never gotten the hang of flooing either.

Remus motioned for the note pad and pen, after Harry gave it to him he tapped the pen with his wand and it began to write on its own.

_Why don't you head down to our rooms and I'll be there shortly. I need to speak with the Headmaster._

Harry looked at his watch to see the time. Ron and Hermione should be out of classes by now. "Can I go find Ron and Hermione instead?"

Remus looked at his own watch and nodded.

_Come back to our rooms before supper._

Harry nodded and left the room.

After Remus sat down Dumbledore spoke. "How did the examination go? What did the doctor say?"

Remus sighed. "There is nothing he can do. But he did give us some books-" He motioned to his pocket. He'd shrunk them at the Leaky Cauldron so he wouldn't lose them through the floo. "-on sign language. I'll start studying with Harry tonight on them. And he ordered the communication device and said it should be there in a few days."

Dumbledore nodded. He was saddened to hear that the muggle doctor couldn't do anything, but at least he gave them some things to help Harry deal with being deaf.

"How is Harry handling things?" Dumbledore asked.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Remus said as he rubbed his face tiredly. "He doesn't talk about his relatives. Sometimes he'll mention something, but its always something small. He has nightmares almost every night."

"Has he told you what they're about?"

Remus shook his head sadly. "No. But they upset him pretty badly."

"How did he take the news that the muggle doctor couldn't do anything?"

"Pretty well. I don't think he expected much." Remus answered truthfully.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. A few minutes later Remus' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I need to head to my rooms."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Have a good evening Remus."

"You as well, Headmaster."

Harry sighed as he saw his friends sitting in the almost empty Great Hall. They smiled as they saw him coming over and he sat down. His pen immediately started writing.

_What did the doctor say? _

"There's nothing they can do." Harry answered truthfully. "He did give us some books on sign language and ordered a communication thing. I'm told it works like a Quick Notes Quill."

_When do you start learning 'sign language'?_

"I don't know."

_Can we learn?_

Harry looked up and nodded. He'd love it if they learned too.

_How long will it take to learn?_

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. We were given about ten books." Hermione and Ron continued to question him about what went on at the doctor. Finally, Ron suggested flying for a while. Harry had been forced to quite the Quidditch team because of his hearing loss. He'd been devastated about that because that was a sport he really enjoyed. He was also not allowed to fly alone. He saw the reason for quitting Quidditch team and not being able to fly alone, but it still made him mad that he couldn't do these any more. Harry nodded immediately and they all grabbed their brooms and went flying.

A few hours later Harry realized he had to head inside. It was almost supper time. Ron and Hermione decided to accompany him there. Entering the rooms they found Remus in the living room with the sign language books in front of him and a cup of tea. He looked very absorbed in what he was reading.

"Hey Remus!" Ron said, effectively gaining the mans attention. He smiled as he saw them.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Harry read what was said on his Quick Notes and nodded.

"We went flying." Ron informed Remus.

"Can we learn sign language too?" Hermione asked Remus.

Remus smiled. "Of course. That will probably make things easier. Shall we start now?"

"Sure!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

They spent the next hour reading through the books and practicing the signs before it was time for supper. Even at supper Harry, Hermione and Ron still practiced, not noticing the teachers amused eyes on them. All except Snape, who as usual had his customary scowl.

Two days had passed and Remus finally got a floo call from his friend. Harry was with him in the living room going through his sign language books when the fire place burst into green flames and a head appeared to be floating in the flames.

The head had bright pink hair and a bright blue eyes. Remus stood as he saw their new guest and began to speak to her. A few minutes later the woman with pink hair's head disappeared and Remus turned around with a bright smile on his face.

_That was my friend, Tonks. She just informed me that the communication device arrived at Doctor Longs. Shall we go pick it up?_

After reading the short note Harry grinned. "Yes!" He cried excitedly.

_Okay, lets get a muggle note pad and pen then head to the Headmaster's to use the floo._

Harry nodded and rushed to his room. A moment later he came rushing out and he and Remus walked to the headmaster's office. Remus told the headmaster where they were headed and he allowed them to use his fire place. From there they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the Doctors office not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, Harry." Doctor Long spoke and signed at the same time. Harry grinned. He and Remus had been practicing sign language and he knew those words.

"Hi Doctor Long!" Harry spoke excitedly.

Doctor long smiled as well then signed again. "I see you've been practicing." This time Harry didn't understand all the words he signed and told him as much. The doctor just smiled and motioned for them to follow.

Once inside his office Doctor Long picked up a box and handed it to Harry. On the box there were pictures of the device. Harry pulled out a small black communication device. It had a screen on the front and a clip in the back, and on top it had what looked like a light bulb.

The doctor picked up the box and began showing him the parts of the device through the pictures. He was also telling Remus the parts as he did this. A moment later he turned it on and the screen lit up and the light bulb flashed a blue light as words began to appear on the screen.

"There is a microphone right here-" He pointed it out and Harry read the words on the screen. "- and it detects when someone speaks and puts it into letters so you can read it on this screen here."

"Thank you!" Harry said grinning. He was very impressed with the communicator. It would make a big difference. Suddenly it flashed again and began to write.

"I want you to still learn sign language, though." Doctor Long pressed.

Harry nodded. Remus had explained the importance of learning sign language. And personally, he agreed. If could help him if he didn't have the communicator with him, or it was broken.

"Thank you Doctor." Harry said again.

"Your welcome Harry."

Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron something stuck Harry. He liked the communicator. It could be a life savor if he were ever without anyone who could sign to him or a note pad, but would it work at Hogwarts?

"Remus? Will this work at Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded and opened his mouth, the light flashed and the words began to appear on the screen.

"Yes, we got a permit for it from the Ministry of Magic. Once we get to the Leaky Cauldron I'll cast a spell on it so it will work when in the Wizarding world."

Harry nodded. That made sense and he was immensely relieved.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three**

_**Escape!**_

Two weeks had passed and things were okay. Remus was currently walking the empty halls of Hogwarts late at night. He had just left the monthly meeting with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Remus' thoughts were immediately brought back to his charge. He found he was always worried about Harry. He worried if Harry were with his friends outside. He worried if Harry was walking alone in Hogwarts. He was well aware that Harry had some enemies that might try to hurt him. So far there had been no problems of that, but you never knew.

Harry was doing much better with his sign language. His friends were also learning rapidly, and often resorted to using it to communicate with him. Harry often used his communicator. Many of his friends had been fascinated by the device.

Entering his rooms his hearing immediately picked up sounds from Harry's room. Rushing to the room Remus flicked his wand so a small candle would light and rushed to Harry's side. He gently shook Harry's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. A few minutes later Harry's eye's snapped open and he began to scan the room for an unknown terror. Finding no one other than Remus he relaxed slightly. Remus picked up the communicator on the bedside table and handed it to Harry along with his glasses. Harry put on his glasses and read the screen.

_Are you okay Harry?_

Harry nodded, not looking okay in the least.

_Do you want to talk about your nightmare?_

Harry shook his head tiredly. Now that the adrenaline from his nightmare was gone he was tired. "No."

Remus nodded. He'd expected this answer. Harry always told him that he didn't want to talk about his nightmares. Remus wished he would, but he also wouldn't force him. Remus stayed with Harry for an hour and a half, long after he had fallen asleep. Finally he got up, snuffed out the candle, and went to bed himself.

Waking up the next morning Remus dressed and put on some tea. Checking on Harry he found him sound asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him. Harry had been having these nightmares almost every night, and he had lost a lot of sleep over them.

Remus left a note for Harry before leaving for breakfast an hour later.

Sitting next to Professor McGonagall he began to put some food on his plate.

"Is Mr. Potter not eating breakfast this morning?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I let him sleep in." He explained then elaborated. "These nightmares he keeps having are beginning to affect him. He wants to go to bed earlier, and is always tired when I wake him in the morning." Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding.

Opening his eyes Harry looked around. The sun was streaming through his window. Sitting up he grabbed his glasses and put them on. Noticing the note lying under his communicator he picked it up.

_Good Morning Sleepy Head. I went to breakfast. Come to the great hall when your dressed. _

_Remus_

Harry smiled and shook his head. Remus always woke him in the mornings to go to breakfast. He had to admit he felt much better then he had yesterday. Getting up he grabbed some clothes and took his morning shower. When he was finished he went to the Great Hall.

He was greeted cheerfully by his friends and he greeted them just as cheerfully.

They were about half way through breakfast when the owls began to swoop in the windows and over the tables dropping off their deliveries. Hermione picked up a rolled up news paper and began to unravel it. She gasped as she read the front page article.

After a few minutes of reading she handed it to Harry who looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand why she would want him to read the paper. Looking at the headline he began to read.

_**Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban!**_

_Aurors routinely check the prisoners of the wizarding prison Azkaban, but they got a surprise during their check yesterday afternoon. Apparently one of the prisoners escaped sometime this past week. _

_Not just any prisoner! Sirius Black! _

_Sirius Black was sentenced to a life term in Azkaban twelve years ago, without trial, for the Murders of twelve Muggles, and three of his closest friends, Peter Pettigrew, and most notably Lily and James Potter!_

_It is believed that Black informed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of the Potter's secret location. Black was their Secret Keeper, and is known to be from a family of 'dark wizards.'_

_It is not known why Black informed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of the Potter families location. Nor why he later murdered twelve innocent Muggles on a busy London street, or his best friend Peter Pettigrew. _

_Black is dangerous and if you should see him then fire call or owl ._

Harry looked up when he finished reading the article. There was a picture of Black on the front. It looked like a prison photo. Looking up at Hermione he saw that both his friends, and many of the rest of the Great Hall was staring at him. Looking over at the staff table he saw Remus gapping at his own copy of the news paper.

The headmaster stood and held out his arms to gain everyone's attention. Harry took out his communicator.

"_In light of today's cover story I must insist that every one be careful. Stay in groups. Do not walk alone. Do not leave Hogwarts grounds. Hogsmead trips are cancelled. Quidditch practice must have a Head of House present. Classes will resume as normal."_

And with that he resumed his seat and began eating again. Harry looked over at Remus and saw him talking feverishly with Dumbledore._ Is he okay?_ Harry thought concernedly. Remus very rarely argued with anyone.

Finally when breakfast was finished Harry went to the Headmasters office. Entering the office he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"_Hello, Harry."_ Harry read on his communicator.

"Hello headmaster." Harry said sitting down at the small desk. Turning back he asked, "Is Remus okay?"

"_Yes, he's okay Harry. Just concerned about something."_

"About what?"

"_It's not my place to tell."_ Harry nodded and turned back to his work.

Later that evening Harry and Remus were going through the sign language. Harry had noticed how Remus had been slightly distracted since he had retrieved him from the Headmasters office.

"Is everything okay Remus?" Harry signed. Remus watched intently as he continued to sign. "Who was that guy in the paper and what's he got to do with my parents?"

Remus took a deep breath and sighed. Slowly he began to sign. "Sirius used to be a close friend of mine, your parents and Peter. We met in school. James, Peter, Sirius and I were known as the Marauders."

"Marauders?" Harry signed confused.

"M-a-r-a-u-d-e-r-s." Remus spelled in sign language. "It was the name of out group. We used to pull a lot of pranks in school."

Harry nodded that he understood, so Remus continued signing.

"Your parents started dating 6th year. They married two years after Hogwarts, and two years later had you. Your parents made Sirius your Godfather."

"He's my godfather?" Harry asked. After Remus nodded he continued. "Why didn't they make you my godfather?"

Remus took another deep breath. He was worried how Harry would react to his 'condition'. Would he hate him for it? Would he not want to live with him anymore. Would he fear living with him? Finally he began to sign. "They couldn't. I have a condition-" He paused nervously, but Harry took that time to sign.

Repeating Remus' sign 'condition' he asked what it meant having never seen the sign before.

"C-o-n-d-i-t-i-o-n." Remus signed patiently. _Better get it over with._ He thought before signing again. "I'm a werewolf."

Remus was waiting for Harry to get angry. Instead he just sat there calmly. Finally he began to sign. "So?"

Remus was stunned. Harry didn't seem angry. He knew Harry had to know about werewolves because it was pretty popular in the Muggle world. "The wizarding world has a prejudice against werewolves. I'm surprised you don't."

"Why should I?" Harry seemed very confused.

"Most consider werewolf's as dangerous." Remus explained.

"Only once a month." Harry replied back. "Otherwise your normal. Except for heightened senses, right?"

Remus nodded in confirmation. "Why aren't you angry or scared?" Remus asked confusedly.

"I don't see a need to be." Harry signed. "Is that why I spent one night with Dumbledore?" Harry remembered spending the night with Dumbledore. He'd been given no explanation other then it was an emergency.

Remus nodded. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay here anymore."

Harry shook his head. "No I want to stay." Harry said aloud. "But I have a confession to make too." Harry said carefully. If Remus was going to admit to his 'condition', then he deserved to know about Harry's.

Remus nodded. "Okay, then."

Harry took a deep breath, hoping that Remus wouldn't get scared about what he was about to tell him. "Last year I learned I was Parselmouth." Looking back at Remus he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if Remus would be angry, or upset, or fearful. But what he saw he didn't expect.

Remus just had an eye brow raised. After a moment he saw Remus' mouth moving and looked down at his communicator. "You can speak to snakes?" Harry looked back up at Remus and nodded nervously. "When did you learn you could speak to snakes?" Harry read on the communicator.

"At the Dursleys. Dudley's birthday is a few months before mine and he and his parents planned on going to the zoo. Usually they leave me with a neighbor but this year she had a broken leg and couldn't take me, so they took me with them. We were in the reptile house and I began to talk to the python that was in an enclosure – I didn't expect it to talk back – but it did. Dudley noticed it was moving and knocked me over. I wished he would fall through the enclosure and he did a moment later – the snake escaped – and the glass appeared again and Dudley was trapped." Harry explained nervously.

"I bet that was a sight." Remus said amused at Harry's story.

Harry looked up sharply. "Your not mad?"

"No." Remus said patiently shaking his head. "I don't think I have a reason to be. Why do you think I would be?"

"Because everyone at school was when they found out last year." Harry said softly.

"Well, I don't think they had a reason to be either." Remus said patiently. "I think we have something in common though. We both have something that others are unknowledgeable about."

Harry nodded sadly. He agreed with that. And his being deaf – in the Wizarding world – didn't help him fit in any better.

"Shall we get along with the story of Sirius then?" Remus asked trying to redirect the conversation to something less-depressing.

Harry nodded so he continued.

"Your parents went into hiding a few months after you were born. Sirius was their Secret Keeper. He was the only one who knew their location. He told Voldemort and Voldemort came to your house. You know the rest." Remus spoke aloud too. Harry used his communicator to read what was said. "Anyway, a few hours after the attack he went after our friend Peter. He killed Peter and twelve other muggles. He was arrested by Aurors soon after and sent to Azkaban for life."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I don't know Harry." Remus answered with a sigh, but Harry couldn't hear it. "I want you to be careful though. I want you to always be with someone when you leave these rooms. And please don't go outside unless you have at least two people with you." Remus said seriously, staring Harry in the eyes when he looked up from his communicator.

Harry nodded. "I won't.

"How about we move to a less depressing subject?" Remus asked, their studies on sign language forgotten. "Your parent's perhaps?" Remus asked with a wink at Harry.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He would love to hear anything anyone could tell him about his parents.

Remus laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "Your mum had been working very had to teach you how to walk and talk. But you never did. One night you were with your dad and he was trying to get you to walk. You were on the other side of the room, crawling around, and he called to you. Finally, you stood up. Slowly you took a few steps toward him. Boy was he shocked." Remus paused to let Harry finish reading what he'd said before continuing. "And same thing with when you spoke your first word. You said 'Dad' before 'Mum.'" Remus informed Harry smiling. "Your dad hid both times from your mum knowing she would be angry that he'd gotten you to walk and talk before she could."

"Did I get along with my dad better then my mum?" Harry asked slightly confused but happy to hear about his baby-hood.

"No, not necessarily." Remus answered. "You got along wonderfully with both your mum and dad. Both loved you like nobody's business. You look like your dad, but you have more of your mum's personality." Remus explained.

The next hour was spent talking about his parents. Harry enjoyed every minute of it. It was great hearing about his parents. Finally, when it was time to go to bed Remus came into his room after he'd gotten ready for bed.

"I wanted to give you something." Remus explained.

"What?" Harry asked as he watched Remus pull something out. Taking it from him he examined it. It was a blank piece of parchment.

"Parchment?" Harry asked confused.

"Not just any parchment." Remus said mischievously. Taking out his want he tapped it and spoke. Harry read, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Harry watched as ink began to appear on the parchment.

_**The Marauders Map**_

_Messer's:_

_Moony_

_Padfoot_

_Prongs_

_Wormtail_

Was written on the parchment. Harry gasped. Remus had told him about the Marauders. But he didn't understand the Messer's part.

"What are the Messer's?" Harry asked looking up to Remus.

Remus smiled. "Moony is myself. Prongs was your dad. Peter was wormtail. Sirius was Padfoot." He explained.

Opening the Marauders Map Harry gasped again. "It's a map of Hogwarts!"

"Yes it is." Remus said sitting down on the bed next to Harry. "Us Marauders used to use it during out pranks. We made it together actually. And now, its yours."

"Thank you." Harry said as he tentatively reached out and hugged Remus. Remus was surprised because it was rare for Harry to initiate touch with others, gently he hugged him back.

"I want you to keep it with you at all times." Remus said after he pulled back. He waited for Harry to finish reading what he'd said. "I just want to be cautious so don't worry okay?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Remus."

"Your welcome, Harry." Remus said smiling as he stood up. "Good night."

"Good night."

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Four**

_**Back to the Tower**_

A tap to his shoulder aroused Harry from his packing; looking up he saw Remus standing there. Remus started to sign slowly so Harry could follow what he said.

"_Are you finished packing?"_

"_Yes."_ Harry signed back.

Harry was moving back to Gryffindor tower this evening. And he would be starting classes tomorrow. He didn't know how he really felt about it. On the one hand he was excited. It was something normal. But on the other hand he was nervous, anxious, apprehensive, and a little frightened. He felt the same as he normally felt every school year when he started a new year; be this time it was much different. All the other students had had time to settle in. He had settled into the routine set for him, but it was by no means normal. Would the other students treat him differently? Would anyone make fun of him being deaf? Would they treat him differently then they did before he lost his hearing?

A tap to his shoulder by Remus brought him out of his thoughts.

"_This is still your room. Your welcome here any time, even if it's just to get away."_

Remus signed to Harry, trying to reassure him. Through his enhanced senses Remus could smell Harry's nervousness above all of his other feelings, though he didn't really need to use his enhanced senses, Harry's body language told him just how nervous he was.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Harry said as well as signed. "For everything."

"_Anytime, Harry."_ Remus said and signed as well. Harry stood and picked up his book bag and grabbed the handle to his school trunk, setting the trunk on its wheels. Leaving the room Harry saw Hermione and Ron standing in the living room waiting for him. Both were excited about Harry coming back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey." Harry said as he came at a stop in front of his friends.

"_Ready to go?"_ Hermione signed. Harry nodded and began to follow his two friends out of Remus' rooms.

Entering Gryffindor Tower Harry was relieved to see that there weren't too many students there. He had been worried there would be more kids, and worried that those kids would start asking questions, but it wasn't happening. They looked at him curiously, but didn't make any movie to question him.

Ron and Hermione led him up the circling stairway leading to the boys dormitories and to his bed, which was untouched by anyone. Setting his trunk down at the foot of the bed he dropped his book bad on top of the bed.

"_McGonagall said you were starting classes tomorrow?"_ Hermione signed when he faced her.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I start at the second class, which according to my schedule is Transfiguration."

"Well, see you at Transfiguration, then." Ron said, and Harry had to pick up his communicator to read it, after reading it Harry nodded. Harry would sometimes have to use both forms of communication.

Harry spent the time that he had till his first class getting settled in. Finally looking at his watch he realized it was almost time for Transfiguration. Picking up his bag he walked to the class room.

Entering Transfiguration he could see most of his classmates were already seated. Finding Ron and Hermione he sat down next to Ron. The door opening and Professor McGonagall walking briskly into the room stopped any further conversation and class began.

They learned how to transfigure a spoon into a small blanket. It took Harry six tries to finally get the transfiguration correctly, he was only beaten by Hermione who had gotten it in three tries, and Malfoy who got it in five tries. By the end of class Ron was in somewhat of a sour mood having not correctly transfigured the spoon into a blanket.

The next class was Charms, which allowed Harry some time to complete his transfiguration home work while Ron slept, and Hermione took notes of the lecture about the Goblin wars.

Devination was just as boring as it always was, Harry finally decided. And the fumes bothered him grately. It almost put him to sleep several times. He had to catch himself before his head feel to the table from nodding off. He figured this may be because his sense of smell was compensating for his hearing loss. Harry was lightly dosing by the time class ended, and Ron had to shake him awake.

Finally, the last class of the day was Potions, the one class Harry was the most concerned about. Professor Snape did everything he could to humiliate Harry before his hearing loss while in class. Would he now use his hearing loss as a form of humiliate too?

Entering the class room, Harry sat between Ron and Hermione who had saved a seat for him. Putting his things down he was slightly startled when he felt a touch to his back. Turning around he saw Malfoy. _Oh no. What does he want?_ Harry thought. Picking up his communicator Harry began to read what Malfoy had to say.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Malfoy drawled, his customary sneer in place. "Think your too good to go to classes like the rest of us, Potter?"

Before he could get much further Ron stepped in the way. "Leave him alone Malfoy." Ron said, and Harry read from his communicator. But Malfoy ignored him and tried to continue, but the door to the Dungeons class room slammed shut and Professor Snape stalked down the middle isle.

Professor Snape flicked his wand and the chalk began to write on its one on the black board. "If you read the instructions correctly and do as it says you should be capable of making the before he could say anything the door to the dungeons class room slammed shut and Professor Snape stalked down the isle to the front of the class room.

"Today we will be brewing Veritaserum potion correctly. Now get to work!" He barked.

Harry squinted at the scrawl written on the black board trying to make out what it said. He began to get the ingredients out and began chopping and shredding.

A dark and ominous figure looming behind him caused him to pause as he was adding the maple bark to the cauldron. Looking around he saw Professor Snape looking down at him over his overly large hooked nose. "Mr. Potter." Professor Snape drawled. Harry picked up his communicator and began to read what the professor said. "Your potion is light blue. It should be a pale green. Can you explain the reason for this?"

"I've done what is written on the board." Harry said in what he hoped was an even voice. "Most everyone else has the same result."

"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said. Harry couldn't hear the annoyance in his voice, but he could see it in his demeanor. "Does your loss of hearing affect your reading ability?" He asked rhetorically. "It also says that the potion should be a pale green." At this Harry could sense Ron's anger so he calmly placed a hand around his wrist to stop him from doing something rash. "I suggest you sit down and do some of your make up work since you are obviously unable to continue your potion." Professor Snape said before stalking off down the isle. Harry calmly sat down and pulled out some home work he had to do. He didn't want to make a big scene by arguing with Professor Snape right now. He could still sense Ron bristling but was relieved that he didn't act on it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When class was finally over Harry was extremely relieved. Potions had been the last class of the day. Now all he had was supper then he could go to bed. He was exhausted after his first day of classes and was glad the day was almost over.

Ron, Hermione and Harry went to the common room and began there homework. A few hours later it was dinner time.

Dinner was uneventful. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about classes and Quidditch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry sighed as he lay down in bed. It had been a very long day and he was happy it was finally over. He had hoped Potions would have gone better, but at least there hadn't been a bigger scene then there was. And he was also happy that he wasn't asked any questions about how he came to lose his hearing, or about why he'd been staying with Professor Lupin, but he assumed it was because Ron and Hermione had been with him all day.

Closing his eyes Harry slowly breathed in and out. He felt too tired to have any dreams, and hoped he didn't.

How wrong he was.

_His head was throbbing. His uncle was standing over him, and he was terrified. His uncle was obviously drunk and enraged about something. Uncle Vernon grabbed his arm and lifted him off the floor again then slammed him back down. Uncle Vernon then knelt down and began to old him down. Harry struggled as best as he could but his uncle was too big and too strong…_

"Harry!" Ron cried as he shook his friend awake. He knew Harry couldn't hear him, but it was more out of habit to call a persons name when you woke them from a nightmare.

Finally to Ron's relief Harry's eyes snapped open and he began to look around frantically. Ron cast _Lumos_ to allow Harry to see his surroundings. "It's okay." He signed when he got Harry to look at him. Finally when he got Harry to calm down enough he began to sign again. "Are you okay?" He asked. When Harry nodded slowly he continued. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Harry said, his voice showed that he was not okay, but Ron didn't want to push him. Harry sat up and slowly got out of bed and went over to his trunk. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he figured he might as well get something productive done. He could read ahead in his work for tomorrow's classes, and maybe finish his homework early so he could go to bed early. Finding what he wanted in his trunk he stood up and saw that Ron was still watching him. Ron began to sign.

'_Are you staying up?'_ He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I won't be able to go back to sleep for a while."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Ron asked, and Harry could clearly see his friends concern.

"No, that's okay." Harry said smiling a little. "Thanks anyway."

Ron nodded and reluctantly laid down again. Harry grabbed his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and silently crept down the stairs and into the common room. Looking around he saw that it was empty, for which he was relieved. Sitting down on the over stuffed red couch he opened his book and began to flip through it. He had read it so many times now that he head it memorized. He tried to read it, but he found his mind wondering to his nightmare. It was the same nightmare he had been having in Remus' rooms. He hoped they would stop soon.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep from exhaustion on the couch.

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
